Oscuro Y Familiar (Cassandra x Varian)
by D12NEYEsmeralda
Summary: Conocía esa cara, aunque paresia extraño. Pero lo recordaba más joven y más amable, que la perseguían en sus sueños.


Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba a un joven azabache. Era su baile de aniversario y ella siquiera podía mirar a su marido a los ojos por estar perdida buscando entre la multitud a alguien muy familiar. Su corazón latía con más fuerza y sus pensamientos corrían como el rió.

_My God, my heart beats faster!_

_And my mind is racing_

_Could it be...?_

_Could it be that you've come back to life?_

Cassandra empujo a Rapunzel un poco mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante, mirando mejor a él joven el cual hablaba animadamente con un grupo de "Hombres de ciencia" el cual pertenecía a la Nueva corte real de Corona. Intento acercarse más pero en ese momento de muchacho miro a su dirección como si le estuviera un clase de sexto sentido que le manifestara que ella lo observaba .

—¡Esos ojos! —La ex guardia real miro sorprendida esos ojos azules como el más profundo de los océanos. Eran oscuros como si en ellos se reflejara una vida muy dura y una maravillosa historia llena de aventuras...Pero como dicho anterior mente eran familiares e igual su cara era muy conocida. Pero quizás solo lo había visto en un sueño porque ella sin dudar no conocía-o al menos- a aquel Buen mozo Duque, extranjero el cual solo estaba allí por la política.

I know those eyes, following me

Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea

I know that face, strange though it seems

Younger and kinder, it haunts all my dreams

—Soy un alquimista en mis tiempos libres mis señores—Había pronunciado el joven con una sonría en su rostro.

—¿Qué es un alquimista? —Pregunto finalmente uno de ellos.

—Es un hombre que conoce la naturaleza y el mundo que si quisiera pudiera volar este palacio con solo la fuerza de viento—Luego de esto soltó una mini carcajada ante la mirada de asombro de todos—Pero yo en mis estudios es lo que menos busco, en mi pubertad si explote un par de beses mis inversiones pero aseguro que ya nada es así.

No podía ser esa manera y ese dichoso pensamiento... Cassandra no se lo creía como se suponía que estaba ahí, casi a un susurro de ella y pero sin embargo se veía y actuaba como un desconocido. En sus ojos familiares veía a un completo desconocido.

Por eso quería hablar con él y si era quien creía había muchas cosas que decirse.

_How can you stand there, a whisper from me?_

_Yet somehow, be so far away?_

_In eyes once familiar, a stranger I see_

_With so many words left to say_

El conde había dejado a los otros en una grata conversación retirándose a uno de los bellos jardines pertenecientes a la familia real el cual estaba muy unida en el interior del lugar. Al igual que el resto de la gente el cual desconocía se descendencia parentesco con la princesilla .

La mujer bajo tras el casi corriendo tropezándose con el vestido que portaba sin importar los 4 años pasados aún no se acostumbraba a usar vestido y comportarse como una mujer hogareña.

Llego donde estaba el joven conde, este apreciaba la fuente con una gracia particular en su buena porte.

La más pálida se acercó a él tocándole el hombro con suavidad tratando de ser lo menos descortés posible.

—¿Varian? —Casi un susurro salió boca mientras aquel joven se daba la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos y luego solo negó.

—Ese hombre esta muerto, murió cada día que pasaba, murió como si fuera un ladrón el Château d'If—Aclaro mientras quitaba la mano ajena de encima suyo. Cassandra ante aquello sintió como una corriente eléctrica se paseaba por su espina dorsal—Seguro y estas confundida por que vuelvo y te repito que él se ha ido... HA~ seguro y esta muerto y frio, esa será la historia jamás contada por las personas en las que confiaba y amaba pero siguieron adelante sin siquiera ayudarle en su desgracia.

El de ojos azules -igual que un mechón que su cabello- miro arriba a un balcón seguido de la mujer que le acompañaba. Y allí estaban Rapunzel, Eugen y los reyes riendo y compartiendo chiste y anécdotas.

_This man is dead, he is no more_

_He died a little each day_

_Like a thief, the Château d'If has stolen him away_

_The mind plays tricks_

_You are confused_

_The man you seek is long gone_

_Dead and cold_

_A story told, by those he trusted,_

_those he loved, and those who then..._

_moved on_

El azabache tomo rumbo de nuevo a la sala de baile y allí invito a una bella Doncella comenzado a bailar con ella solo para querer olvidar el mal rato que le había hecho pasar la mujer de la celebración.

Cassandra se quedó al frente de la bella fuente un par de minutos mientras le costaba analizar todo... pero se dio por vencida su mente le jugaba bromas y tal vez fuera cierto que solo era coincidencia el parecido de aquel muchacho que solo era un fantasma del pasado un espejismo, que solo perseguía sus últimos rastros de la libertad que ella había tenido antes de su matrimonio.

Dándose cuenta de su error decidido disculparse y buscar al joven... cual fue su sorpresa al ver la piedra que llevaba en el pulgar.

—No puede ser— Susurro para sí misma

— Es un cassandrium— Aclaro el azabache a la chiquilla con quien compartía tan grata pieza de baile—Yo mismo lo hice hace 4 años cuando apenas era un chiquillo de 14 años.

_I am a ghost, just a mirage_

_Who chases traces of you_

_There in that voice..._

_Traces of you..._

Cassandra nuevamente fue hasta el pero este al darse cuenta comenzó a bailara nuevamente con la muchacha para esquivar a aquella mujer que ya estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

Aunque la más pálida también actuó rápido y tomo a un hombre desconocido y comenzó a bailar con el para irse acercando cada vez mas al azabache, cada vez más de Varian. Por que sabia que era el por que sus ojos no le mentían eran oscuros y familiares profundo como el mas turbio de los mares.

Pero a pesar de su creencia sabia que aquel buen mozo le diría que el hombre que ella buscaba estaba muerto ya hace años a pesar de no haberlo conocido siquiera haber escuchado su nombre pero... eso era lo que creía todo el reino hasta incluso ella hasta hace un par de minutos.

_Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea._

_This man is dead, he is no more_

_And though it's torturing me_

_I know those eyes..._

_Torturing me_

El tiempo jugaba con ellos la pálida no podía alcanzar al muchacho por más que lo intentara así que solo se dejo llevar por el baile y de vez en cuando cambiaba de pareja. Hablaría con el muchacho al terminar la fiesta sin importar que.

La canción sabia que era larga había visto a Rapunzel ensayarla tantas veces que ya la melodía parecía tan eterna. Y cuando el violín y el resto de los instrumentos tomaron un tono más violento supo que estaba llegando al final y que tenia que cambiar la pareja por la que estaba detrás de ella. Estiro la mano y sintió como otra mano enguantada la tomo y rápidamente ya estaba frente a él.

Ambos tragaron duro era el azabache que intentaba evitar a la pálida toda la noche y ella ya estaba frente a el como quería.

El azabache volvió a tragar duro como si tuviera un fusil en la cabeza.

— ¿Podremos ser realmente libres un día Cassandra? — Menciono bajito que daba más escondérselo ella lo sabia sin importar cuanto él lo negara.

Todo el reino pensaba que estaba muerto, que había fallecido hace 4 años en prisión pero el solo había escapado a una isla consiguiendo con si a otro alquimista que le ayudo con su leyenda personal guiándolo a su tesoro y a los mejores secretos de la alquimia.

—No, no lo sé—Respondió ella notando ya la diferencia de estatura... ahora ella era la bajita

Estaban tan cerca y a la vez era unos completos desconocidos ante sus ojos a pesar de que en apariencia solo habían cambiado un poco. El espacio que había entre ellos era casi un susurro; sus cuerpos estaban juntos casi aparentaban ser amantes pero eran menos que eso.

El azabache solo giro a Cassandra quedando espalda/pecho con ella.

_Can either of us really ever be free?_

_How can you stand there a whisper from me...?_

_When you are still so far away?_

_And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?_

El baile termino entre aplausos mientras ambos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos

—Enserio estamos tan rotos que siquiera podemos vernos a los ojos Varian—Susurro la ex dama de compañía para no ser escuchada por todos los invitados.

—Y con mucho daño— Le fue Respondido

With so much broken...

And so much damage

— Varian yo...— fue interrumpida por el azabache el cual coloco el pulgar en el cual llevaba en Casandrium en sus labios .

Abrió un poco la boca de la mujer para luego darle un beso digno de una boda. Se separo de ella lentamente mirando su cara de sorpresa y a la vez de espanto.

—Varian ¿Qué as hecho? — Interrogo con miedo en su voz sabia lo que iba a pasar si era vista haciendo aquello.

El nombrado solo sonrió agachando la cabeza para negarlo.

—No quedan palabras—De a poco se acercó a su oído y susurro con enfado— Por decir.

Y con aquellas simples palabras se marcho llevando las manos a su espalda como signo de Auto orgullo para caminar a la escaleras que lo llevarían de nuevo a su carroza pero no si antes voltear a ver a la mujer que alguna vez fue su ilusión, que fue su vida. Soltó una carcajada y a paso altanero se marcho del palacio de corona mientras los gritos de Cassandra retumbaban.

There are no words

Left to say...

💗💜❣️❣️💛💙💖❣️💖💚❤️💙❤️💝

**Increíble pero cierto yo D12NEYEsmeralda escribiendo de esto bueno vamos a aclarar dudas.**

**Todo en este fanfic se basa en mi libro favorito numero 1 que es el conde de montecristo que leí y me enamoro por completo el año pasado.**

**Y como verán claramente tiene referencias a este libro y el musical del 2008 que lleva el mismo nombre de la canción que utilice aquí jamas hubiera encontrado tan bello libro con tan mal final,(yo lo considere malo).**

**Como se me ocurrió bueno estaba yo con mi teléfono escuchando tranquilamente Queen y lo puse en aleatorio y adivinen cual salio... si esta canción.**

**Otro libro que hago referencia es : el alquimista de Paulo Coelho de Souza el cual tome un fragmento y lo pegue aquí.**

**Aunque volviendo con el conde de montecristo y el alquimista mezcle ambas historias y esplique a Varian claramente cuando menciono que escapo de la cárcel y encontró un alquimista... Esa fue la mezcla.**

**Esto creo que fue lo mas importante a explicar... por que cassie grita y le pregunta el ¿por que? la beso no es fácil de explicar si no se sabe algo de historia pero entre 1455 y 1487- años en los que creo que esta ambienta la serie- a las mujeres infieles se les despedazaba y humillaban públicamente... ¿Pero fue solo un beso? dirán ustedes pero si se dan cuenta cass persiguió y hasta estuvo solo con varian. Esto a pesar de ser poco con el constante "seguimiento" que le tenia Cassandra a varian en la velada puede hacer pensar que se conocían de hace mucho y probablemente ya hasta hubieran consumado su unión de amantes (cosa que no pasa).PD: lo que le sigue a cassie luego de esto es fue gente.*Vergüenza, Vergüenza*.**


End file.
